Recon Duty 1
Recon Duty 1 is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Arkz story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. The Commander returns to R-Base following their first successful outing sabotaging the development of the Mortis Fons area. Chief Red is impressed with the new recruit's skills. He immediately dispatches them on another mission to Via Tubus in order to both halt the government's construction work and obtain a system-bootup disk that contains information about the high-speed transit net's capabilities. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 2-1 Dispatch from Red Mission: I need you to check out the status of the High-Speed Transit Net that the government is developing and acquire detailed information on its capabilities. Also, I need you to bring back a copy of its system-bootup data. Stage: Via Tubus Requirements: Clear First Battle Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Kranz (Gun Judge) Team rules: Dice Minimum 3 Selectable characters: Break / Lura / Endu Cutscene character: None Unlocks: Ruin Smugglers / Love Quest 1 Recon Duty 1 takes place on the Via Tubus map in a 4x6 grid. Kranz (represented by the red circle), the enemy, begins the fight northeast of the zone, while the commander's hunter (blue circle) is southwest. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome. Chief Red is waiting for you. Please report to him. Red: Good work, NAME. You're a very skillful commander. More than I had imagined, to tell the truth. Very good. I don't know if that was all the government's doing or not, but since you ran into the Hunters, I'd say it probably was. That should keep 'em from touching the area for a while... Still, that mission was really nothing more than a test. Our struggle has only just begun, so I want you to keep on trying your best. Anyway, my apologies, but your next mission begins immediately. I'd like you to check out a state-of-the-art development outfit on Ragol that's currently being run by the government. You can get the details from the Vice Chief. He's right behind you. ... The quest Recon Duty 1 has been added. Red: You can get the details from the Vice Chief. He's right behind you. I'm counting on you out there. Good luck. Vice Chief: Let me explain your next mission. Right now, the government is proceeding with a plan to build a high-speed transit network across all of Ragol. This will only speed up their Ragol development plans more quickly. We want you to put a stop to this plan, as well as obtain data on the pallets used in the Via Tubus high-speed net. Unlike last time, this could get a little dangerous. Please exercise due caution. Your mission is to halt the government's construction work, and to retrieve data on the pallets used in Via Tubus. You can check your mission guidelines at the teleport. Good luck, NAME. Break: Oh, it's you. That last battle... I guess it wasn't bad for a start. Hang in there, all right? Lura? I team up with her a lot, so I know all about her abilities. You can trust her skill with a riffle. You ought to have her show you sometime... even if she's just training. What? What was I doing before the Arkz? ...Well, I'll tell you sometime later. I'm not quite that friendly with you yet, you know? We have to build up a trust between ourselves first. Lura: How's it going with Endu, by the way? Are you getting along all right? That guy is pretty impressive! I almost think he doesn't even need to use any cards at all. I've never seen a swordmaster like him before. You know what...? I can feel it whenever Break is in trouble. Although I'm a humanoid, somehow I can sense it in me! It must be my heart racing... I, I mean, it's true! I can really feel it! Huh? Hey... umm... That was a secret just now, okay? You can't tell anyone. Not a single person. It's a big secret! Endu: Hey, what's up? Commander, you fight pretty well! I'm surprised. You... You'll make the grade, I guess. This could be pretty fun after all, right? In more ways than one, too. Heh heh heh. I used to be a Hunter, so swords are a good match for me. Break's a pretty sharp guy, and good with swords too... He picks up fast when it comes to new cards fresh out from the lab. And in melee battles, he's got some fine moves. In terms of ability, he's in the upper echelon of the Arkz. You know, I'd like to hear what you think about them, Commander. The cards, I mean. ...Cards... The Hunters we're up against are using them too, after all, right? ...... C.A.R.D. Technology was originally developed on Pioneer 2... so somebody must've stolen the technology... I suppose. Researcher next to Entry Counter: Have you met Red yet? I think he's in the Command Room across the hall, but if you're done with talking to your team, you may want to see him again. Researcher: So you fought with the Hunters for the first time, huh? They're just a bunch of hired guns. You'd better not lose to guys like those! Researcher: There was a time when I was working with the government, actually. I used to think progress was always a wonderful thing... I had never doubted science and progress even the slightest! Now, though, I feel exactly the opposite. Crazy world, isn't it? Now that I've completely changed my stance from before, I can see things I never could have noticed back then. Kid by the Trading Machine: Hey, Commander! How're you doing? Hmm...? Awesome! ...... Well! Boy, it must be tough to be a grown-up sometimes! Card Maintenance Room researcher: This is the Card Maintenance Room. A soft deck is a sign of a soft person. Polish your deck until it shines, and you'll be glad later. Once you get it right, the Hunters you face will mean nothing! Mission provisioner: Huh? Oh, you again! Well? Have you decided to work closer to the people now? Oh, don't worry. It's very simple. I may not look like much, but I'm very popular around here. So, people go up to me every day and ask me to do stuff for them. You know... they give me jobs, you could say. Usually I just take them up myself... but I've been so busy lately, there's no way I can keep up anymore. So, anyway, I'd like you to help me out a bit. I'll have more jobs next time, so give a holler! Quest dialogue ---- Kranz: Stop! What are you doing here!? Post-quest dialogue ---- That was a great job. My assistants have gotten your data. Once again, your performance impresses me. Keep up the good work. Chief Red Category:Arkz story quests